


Say Hello to Master Qui-Gon for Me

by zarabithia



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Anakin Skywalker Doesn't Turn to the Dark Side, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Growing Old Together, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-06-16 13:20:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15437922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zarabithia/pseuds/zarabithia
Summary: At the end of a long life together, Anakin bids farewell to Obi-Wan.





	Say Hello to Master Qui-Gon for Me

“It isn’t fair,” Anakin whispers, as his fingers caress the side of Obi-Wan’s face.

But even as he says the words, he knows they aren’t true. Their life together has been longer than either of them ever expected, and nobody lives forever.

Obi-Wan opens his eyes, and Anakin can feel the effort it takes him. Sixteen years separate them, and Anakin has never felt that so acutely as he does looking down into that beloved, wrinkled face - the one that used to be surrounded by glorious red-brown locks that Anakin had adored threading his fingers through. But now there is only white, and not so much of it remains.

“There is no death,” Obi-Wan says. “There is only the Force.”

“Still lecturing me, Master?” Anakin says softly. “After all this time?”

“Made a promise,” Obi-Wan says.

And for a moment, Anakin is irrationally angry at the dead Master who will gain Obi-Wan’s companionship when Obi-Wan leaves Anakin’s side.

Anakin should tell him to stop talking. Each word is obviously taking its toll on Obi-Wan, and yet, he can’t make himself do it. He knows that each word might be Obi-Wan’s last, and what will Anakin do when there are no more words to be given as comfort? When Anakin can no longer wake up in the middle of the night, turn over, and hear Obi-Wan’s voice, as he has done since he’d been a small boy?

“A Jedi to the end,” Anakin jokes.

Obi-Wan chuckles, and it causes a strain of coughs. Outside the door, Anakin knows the sound is making the rest of their family nervous. Bail, Padme, Rex, Cody, Luke, Leia, Ahsoka, Han, Wedge, Ben, and even Luke’s Padawan, Rey, are there. So many people, because it is, after all, impossible not to love Obi-Wan. The funeral will be a magnificent affair, and as grand as a Jedi Master of Obi-Wan’s caliber deserves (no matter what Obi-Wan might say to the contrary).

But the moments that Obi-Wan has left are fewer, and Anakin is selfish enough to steal them for himself.

“Not much of one,” Obi-Wan murmurs. “Attached… so very attached.”

“My fault,” Anakin says, because this conversation is one they have had many times before. It may be… it will be the last.

“Mmmm… loved others… but I was able … to …” Obi-Wan swallows, and Anakin can see that it hurts him to talk.

Anakin’s vision swims with tears, but he manages to finish it for Obi-Wan. “You could let them go. Love, without attachment. Like we’re supposed to.”

Obi-Wan nods, and he reaches for Anakin’s hand. Anakin feels the light attempt at a squeeze. He thinks of all the times he has fought at Obi-Wan’s side in battle, and the fierce warrior that Obi-Wan has always been.

The best Jedi there’s ever been. A formidable warrior. And the best friend that Anakin never deserved.

All that strength, and Anakin can barely feel the squeeze in his muscles when Obi-Wan holds his hand.

“Glad,” Obi-Wan whispers. “So glad… I loved… everything… about.”

Obi-Wan closes his eyes, and Anakin reminds himself stubbornly that the dead to not close their eyes. He swallows around the lump in his throat, and he says, “Everything? Even when I was difficult?”

Obi-Wan doesn’t open his eyes, but he says. “Yes… touching… sun.”

“Tatooine has two suns,” Anakin tells him.

For decades, Obi-Wan has always responded with _Yes, and I was doubly blessed_ , but it does not come from him now.

And then Anakin knows.

He leans his head down, until their foreheads touch.

“I love you too,” he whispers. “Say hello to Master Qui-Gon for me.”

There is no reply, and a heart beat later, Obi-Wan’s suffering has ended.


End file.
